


Territory

by Luna_Moon22



Series: Dr Stone Writing (Side Suzu) [8]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Hyouga is a bastard, I regret so many things, Implied that Tsukasa majorly fucked up Senkuu's legs in the past, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Major Character Injury, Punishment, Rescue, Sadistic!Tsukasa, Torture, Whipping, Why Did I Write This?, Yandere!Tsukasa, Yanderes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Moon22/pseuds/Luna_Moon22
Summary: Senkuu is captured by the Empire of Might. Tsukasa keeps him safe.Well, at least in his mind.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: Dr Stone Writing (Side Suzu) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501844
Comments: 8
Kudos: 187





	Territory

It’s utterly humiliating.

His fingers are buried in the dirt, teeth clenched and entire body _tight_ and _tense_. His fingers _bury_ themselves in the _dirt_ and _pull._ He _pulls_ the ground up beneath him and _squeezes_ his eyes _shut_ and _bites_ down on his lip and _fights_ not to _scream._

Hyouga told him to sit upright.

But he _curls in._

He can hear people talking over the sound of the _cracking_ , loud in his ears and bringing _tears to his eyes_ that he _doesn’t want anyone to see–_

He thinks Hyouga is saying something. He _thinks_ he hears that _far too smooth_ voice, full of what must be _entertainment_ , _glee_ , _something–_

He _chokes_ on his next _desperate_ breath.

_Wasn’t the hot iron enough?_

They did that in front of everyone too.

_Wasn’t_ **_breaking my damn leg enough?_**

That was private. One on one. Still callous and _careless_ and _almost unfeeling–_

But at least it was _private._

He _clenches_ his fingers again and _bites_ his lip and he can _taste_ the _blood–_

He waits for the next one.

He _waits._ Shirtless and trembling and _curled_ in on himself. He _waits_ for the next lash. The next violent _crack_ and the next bright flare of _pain–_

It doesn’t come.

It _doesn’t come._

He sucks in another breath and opens his eyes and–

He hears _footsteps._

Loud, heavy, _big_ footsteps. Enough that everyone around him stops _dead_ and, apparently even enough to halt Hyouga’s _abuse_ , even if its only for a moment. He hears those footsteps and they can only belong to _one person–_

“Tsukasa-kun.”

He feels himself _tense_ again.

There’s blood running off his back. He’s sure of it. He can _feel_ it, pouring from the fresh gashes in non-permanent lines across his skin.

He wonders, briefly, how much more blood _Tsukasa_ will draw from his skin today.

“Hyouga,” he feels a shiver running up his own spine at the sound of Tsukasa’s voice. Cold. Composed. _Perfectly steady._ Just as it always is. “That’s _enough._ ”

Senkuu feels himself _freeze._ He feels his eyes _widen_ and he has to wonder what the _hell_ is going on–

He hears another set of feet step back. He hears _Hyouga_ step back. Step away. And Tsukasa comes _closer_ and his breath _catches_ in his throat and–

He feels a hand on his back. _Above_ the still _aching_ and _bleeding_ gashes. He feels a _giant_ hand, calloused and _powerful_ , resting on his back.

He squeezes his eyes closed.

He waits for the pain.

“Senkuu.” Tsukasa’s voice is low. Low, but _soft_. Not threatening. Almost _kind._ “Sit up. If you don’t mind.”

It isn’t a command.

And he’s _confused._

The rational part of his brain, the part of his brain that is _normally_ his favorite part, tells him not to. Tells him to curl up _tighter_ and hiss for Tsukasa to _fuck off._ But some other part of his brain, elsewhere, tells him that, had Tsukasa been intending to hurt him today, he would have done so already.

Tsukasa was not the type to put off his own pleasure.

He sits up.

He sees Tsukasa slipping the lion pelt from his shoulders. He catches Tsukasa slipping his lion pelt into his grip and lifting it and _wrapping it around Senkuu’s shoulders_ and he’s _confused._

Tsukasa doesn’t say anything to him as Senkuu lifts his hands and pulls on the edges of the pelt. He pulls it _over_ himself and _sucks in a breath_ and–

The people around them are staring. All of Tsukasa’s empire is _staring._

Fascinated, Senkuu thinks, by seeing their leader take _mercy_ on a _prisoner._

It takes another minute, a whole long minute where Senkuu still struggles to figure out _what is going on_ , for him to feel a set of arms, _big_ and _thick_ and _powerful_ and so oddly _gentle_ wrapping around his torso. One wraps around his torso and one moves under his knees. He winces, almost _whimpers_ , at the feeling of anything other than the soft lion pelt touching his split and bleeding back. He squeezes his eyes shut at the feeling of anything other than the bandages and the splint touching his broken and _aching_ leg–

He bites his lip.

He doesn’t complain.

Tsukasa is being _gentle._

The last thing he needs is to _piss him off._

“Hyouga.” Tsukasa turns around, Senkuu still in his arms, and Senkuu catches his eyes _narrowing._ He catches how Hyouga _stares_ at him with blank _fascination_ for a whole minute before Tsukasa steps towards him. “I would _recommend_ that you not _encroach_ on my territory again.” And Senkuu feels himself _tense._ He feels his eyes going _wide_ and he stares at the ground.

He doesn’t want to look into Tsukasa’s eyes.

_Territory._

_What the hell does that mean?_

Hyouga doesn’t say anything. Hyouga _stares_ after Tsukasa in a defiant silence as the former wrestler walks away, scientist still cradled in his arms the way one holds a priceless vase when they don’t want it to fall from their grip.

* * *

Tsukasa takes him to his cave.

He orders someone to bring medical supplies. And Senkuu is seriously wondering just _what the hell_ Tsukasa is playing at here.

He’s set down, near the back of the cave, and Tsukasa doesn’t touch him again. He doesn’t hurt him, or even move to take the lion pelt from his shoulders. Senkuu lets his legs stretch out in front of him. It hurts a lot less when they are. But he doesn’t try to lean against the wall. His back _hurts_ and _stings_ more than enough already.

“Senkuu.” Tsukasa’s voice rings through his ears and he nearly _jumps–_ “Let go of that, if you don’t mind.”

He feels his fingers _shake_ and his eyes _widen_ and–

_What’s he going to do?_

He doesn’t want to piss him off.

Tsukasa hasn’t hurt him _yet._ And, at this point, he really doesn’t want to give him a reason to.

He lets go of the lion pelt. Letting it slip from his shoulders. It slides along the gashes and he _bites his lip._

_At least this is private. At least Tsukasa is the only one who will see–_

“Lift your arms.” Tsukasa says it softly, _gently_ , and Senkuu feels a _chill_ run up his spine.

He lifts his arms.

He waits for the pain. He waits for a hit, a knife, _anything–_

He’s met with bandages being wrapped around his torso. He’s met with delicate, _careful_ , hands gliding up and down his back, never landing in one place long enough to draw a hiss from his lips.

He’s met with _confusion._

_What is he doing..?_

_Why is he being gentle..?_

_Why did he even_ **_stop him?_**

“...th-thanks.” He finds himself whispering. It’s something he’s certain that Tsukasa would demand from him anyway. Gratitude. Gratitude for this mercy being so _generously_ provided to him. “...for stopping him.” It’s a survival tactic. He tells himself that it’s a survival tactic. Showing gratitude for such a small kindness is the best way to keep Tsukasa’s gentle touch from turning _violent_ and–

“Don’t mention it.” Senkuu doesn’t think he’s ever heard Tsukasa sound so _quiet_ before. He doesn’t think he’s ever heard him sound so _gentle_. It almost, _almost_ , sends a chill up his spine.

He looks back. He glances over his shoulder and catches Tsukasa’s face with his eyes and he sees a _blush_ on his cheeks and–

_What the_ **_hell–_**

And all he feels is confusion. Confusion and _anticipation_ and _dread_ and–

_Is Tsukasa flustered?_

There really isn’t any other word for the look on his face. The way he looks down, away, as if _embarrassed_. And he’s never seen a _look like that_ on the other’s face. He really doesn’t know how to feel other than _confused._

It’s almost endearing.

  
Yeah, that’s the word.

It would be endearing, under different circumstances.

There’s a long moment of silence. A long moment where the only noise in the whole cave is Tsukasa pulling and wrapping the bandages around Senkuu’s back. The only sound that comes from anyone’s mouth are the occasional soft _winces_ that Senkuu doesn’t manage to catch before they slip past his lips. But he doesn’t move. He doesn’t _let_ himself move. He doesn’t _let_ himself flinch.

Tsukasa pulls his hands away, and Senkuu can’t help but breathe a sigh of _relief._ His head drops forward and he sucks in a deep inhale. He squeezes his eyes shut and wonders, for as long as he’ll allow himself, _what’s going to happen next._

He hears Tsukasa shift.

He _tenses._ He _tenses_ and steels himself. He _gets ready._

He feels a hand on his cheek. His _face_. Tsukasa’s hands are big enough that a hand placed on Senkuu’s cheek takes up his chin and his forehead and he’s acutely aware of how _easily_ Tsukasa could _crush his skull_ **_right now–_**

Tsukasa’s other hand moves forward, gripping the lion pelt and draping it over Senkuu’s shoulders – bare, aside from the thin bandages that now cover his torso – once again. And Senkuu can’t help but see it as a _mark._

He doesn’t know how to feel about the lion pelt.

  
He _knows_ he doesn’t like Tsukasa’s hand on his face.

Tsukasa’s thumb runs over his cheek. It moves to his _lips_ and he feels himself _freeze._ He hears his breath _catch_ and Tsukasa’s soft, _gentle_ expression _almost_ melts away.

“Senkuu.” Tsukasa _purrs_ and Senkuu _shudders._ “You have nothing to fear from me.”

_Yeah, right._

“So long as you _cooperate,_ ” Even in what Senkuu can _only read as a threat_ , Tsukasa’s voice is _soft_ , _gentle_ , _possessive,_ “you will have nothing to fear from me or any of my men.”

_Cooperate, huh?_

He struggles to cock a smirk. He tilts his head to one side, careful not to try and pull away, and stares right into Tsukasa’s eyes. Normally he can see everything beneath them. Tsukasa isn’t a hard person for him to read. He’s never been a hard person for Senkuu to read.

Right now, however, he struggles to place what that _look_ is.

“Y-Yeah?” He _hates_ how weak his voice sounds. He hates how _strained_ and _tired_ and–

“Of course.” Tsukasa’s lips pull themselves into a _soft_ almost _kind_ smile, and he feels nausea settling into the pit of his stomach. “A man’s duty is to keep his property safe, wouldn’t you agree?”

The smile drops right from his face.

_Property._

He feels himself swallow.

  
“…is that what I am?” He raises an eyebrow, pushing away the overwhelming _itch_ to _pull away_ , _get away–_

Tsukasa’s thumb brushes over Senkuu’s lower lip. Soft. Slow. And it shuts him right up. He feels his breath _catch_ in his throat and his eyes _widen_ , just enough to be noticeable, and he’s suddenly _so much more aware_ of the way Tsukasa’s eyes roam his entire body.

He pulls the lion pelt farther over himself with trembling fingers.

_Property._

The word rings through his mind.

_Property._

“Of course.” Tsukasa leans forward, towards him, and it takes everything Senkuu has not to lean _away._ “ _My property._ ” His smile widens. “And no one is to touch you but _me._ ”

He feels a shudder run up his spine. He feels a _shudder_ running up his spine and he _shakes._ He feels himself _shake_ beneath Tsukasa’s fingers, and the man looming before him seems oddly satisfied. As if Senkuu’s fear, _hesitance_ , is _entertaining to him._

Tsukasa’s hand pulls away.

Senkuu fights not to breathe a sigh of relief.

“I have _something to take care of._ ” The words are _low_ , _dark_ and Senkuu’s grip on the lion pelt tightens once again. He pulls it closer. Trying to cover his still bare chest with the soft material.

_It belongs to Tsukasa anyway–_

“You’ll be staying here, from now on.” There’s a frown on Tsukasa’s face now, and Senkuu doesn’t think it’s meant for him. His eyes, the anger buried beneath those eyes, aren’t focused on him. They’re focused elsewhere, even as Tsukasa stares right at the scientist. “It should be much more comfortable than where you’ve been staying, yes?”

_Don’t piss him off. Don’t piss him off._

He cocks a smirk. He makes it as genuine as he can as he looks up, fingers tightening as much as he thinks they can around the pelt.

“With you here? Certainly.”

He tries to make it sound _genuine._

_Don’t piss him off. Don’t piss him off–_

And Tsukasa _leans in again._ Those angry eyes melt right back to that _weirdly_ soft expression. He _leans in_ and that hand, far too _big_ for Senkuu’s comfort, rests on the back of his neck before snaking its way up to his hair. Those fingers run through the base of his hair in a way that’s far too _intimate_ for Senkuu not to _shut his eyes_ and _squeeze the pelt with all he has._

“I’m glad to see you’ll _want this as much as I do._ ”

He thinks he’ll be eternally grateful that Tsukasa _pulls away._

That Tsukasa turns around.

That he doesn’t stop again before he _steps out of the cave_. He says something to one of the guards, but Senkuu doesn’t catch it. His mind is entirely occupied.

A shiver runs up his spine.

And he wonders _what the hell he’s going to do._


End file.
